Fel orc
The Fel Orcs are the ultimate culmination of the Burning Legion's control over the orcs. After their consumption of the Blood of Mannoroth, a heavy blood haze fell over the orcs, forcing them into a crazed bloodlust. The most prominent side effect of this blood haze is a deep red discoloration of the flesh and insane desire for battle and violence. Fel orcs are also more powerful than regular orcs, having chaos damage on all their attacks. Because of demonic taint, they have given up their shamanistic magics in favor of demonic warlock magics. The only instance in which fel orcs were active on Azeroth was when Mannoroth tricked Grom Hellscream and his warriors into drinking his blood from a tainted fountain of health. Some believe that the orcs in Warcraft I and Warcraft II were fel orcs too, but not red-skinned, due to their bloodthirst. Grom later overcame the blood haze with the help of Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore and slew Mannoroth. Fel orcs were also encountered by Kael'thas Sunstrider in Outland under the control of the pit lord Magtheridon. After Magtheridon died, however, they stayed in his citadel. Within Outland, fel orcs have been recently discovered manning the gargantuan Hellfire Citadel. This is the first known appearance of the fel orcs in WoW. Their presence at the citadel is currently unexplained, as it was thought to be abandoned. However, the fel orcs appear to be all too active at this fortress. This could be a new source of demonic power they found. They no longer serve the Burning Legion and are increasing in numbers somehow despite the death of Mannoroth and the subsequent freedom of the orcs. Apparently, adventurers into the Hellfire Citadel have discovered that Illidan has not killed Magtheridon but rather imprisoned him inside the keep at the mercy of his own fel orcs, who now run the fortress. Having bested their master, the orcs now serve Illidan. A letter recovered from one of the orcs has revealed that Illidan is not pleased with the orcs' progress with the defense of the Blood Furnace. link =Types of Fel Orcs= Chaos Orcs In the original version of WarCraft III, fel orcs were called "chaos orcs." As a rule, those directly infected with the Blood of Mannoroth are called "chaos orcs", while those who have lived with it for generations are "fel orcs". Chaos orcs were units seen primarily in Warcraft III. Tainted Orcs Tainted orcs show some signs of corruption (large side, mottled skin) but lack the red skin of fel and chaos orcs. Tainted orcs look like orcs of massive size, 8 feet tall. They have green skin mottled with gray and their dark hair hangs with thick tangles. Their eyes shine with crazed, savage light. Some orcs remain under the thrall of of the Burning Legion, to the point they are twisted into mockeries of their former selves. Fallen Orcs Fallen orcs show very little signs of physical corruption, but have a craving for power in their blood. Orcs have always sought strength and personal power. The demons provided that power, and some orcs still crave it. Fallen orcs feel the call in their blood; in every waking moment they taste the lure of the power. Whether naturally inclined to magic, or tempted by demon presence, these orcs seem born with the knowledge of how strong they could be were they to give into the demons. They know what power lies just beyind their grasp. Some orcs fight this call their whole lives. They throw their loyality in with Thrall or the Horde and temper their lust for power by serving a greater cause. Others prove too weak and succumb to the call. Still others seek power for their own selfish reasons. The Burning Legion welcomes fallen orcs and takes them eagerly into their demonic ranks. Fallen orcs typically become warlocks, though a few also become magi or priests of the Burning Legion. Fel-Sworn Fel-Sworns are those who have begun to transform due to their exposure to the energies of the Burning Legion. Their bodies have warped and twisted to take on a new shape as their souls become more and more evil. Their demonic features develop until terrifying beings, half humanoid and half demon. *See, Fel-Sworn Official Info http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/images/bestiary/thumb-felorc.jpg From World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Bestiary: :Mystery and speculation surround the corrupted fel orcs who recently appeared in Outland. Though little is known about these savage warriors, the most disturbing revelation to come to light is that their numbers appear to be steadily increasing. Even more perplexing is the fact that the orcs have discovered some alternate source of fel energies to feed upon, despite the slaying of Mannoroth and the Horde's subsequent release from demonic corruption. Regardless of their connection to fel energies, however, it is believed that this new breed is not working with the Burning Legion. What authority they do answer to remains a mystery. In the Burning Crusade, it is revealed that the reason that the fel orc numbers are steadily increasing is because they're simply manufacturing more of them. Inside the Blood Furnace, an instance within Hellfire Citadel, adventurers come to find the process by which they're using Magtheridon's blood to create more fel orcs. They also face a boss named the Maker, who is likely overseeing much of the process. Famous Fel Orcs * Bloodgrin (chaos orc) * Bonethirst (chaos orc) * Chaos Orc Slave Master * Gorgosh (chaos orc) * Grom Hellscream (drank the Blood of Mannoroth) * Maim the Chaos Orc Blademaster * Mizgill (chaos orc) * Nera'thor (chaos orc) * Rend the Chaos Orc Blademaster * Sagra'nel (chaos orc) * Jubei'Thos (chaos orc) * Kargath Bladefist Statistics of Fel Orcs from Warcraft III * Fel Orc Peon (+28% more HP than a regular Orc Peon, chaos damage and heavy armor instead of medium) * Fel Orc Grunt (+11% more HP, +28% more damage than a regular Orc Grunt and chaos damage) * Fel Orc Kodo Beast (-10% less HP than a regular Kodo Beast and chaos damage) * Fel Orc Raider (+13% more HP than a regular Orc Raider, chaos damage and light armor instead of medium) * Fel Orc Warlock (+44% more HP, +33% more MP and +39% more damage than a regular Orc Warlock) Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:Zone:Blasted Lands Category:Instance:Hellfire Citadel